


With Claws

by Dark Stars (ivorybyrd)



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Anal Sex, Attempted Murder, Body Horror, F/M, Horror, M/M, Mystery, Post-breakup, Sex, Thriller, Trowa and Wufei BFF, Trowa shouldn't touch strange animals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-09-01 00:44:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8600443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivorybyrd/pseuds/Dark%20Stars
Summary: Based off a fanfic i did 14 years ago, Trowa gets himself bitten when he decides to take "pet mysterious monster" off his bucket list.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is gonna be kinda long, kinda short. I know its a bit late for halloween but I hope you all enjoy this as horror is definitely near and dear to my heart. I added elements from some of my favorite werewolf films, so see if you can spot any!

Trowa didn't know what he was looking at, but it stared back at him with glowing silver eyes twice the size of his own. A head much like a dogs, but again oversized and much more dangerous looking. “What is it?” 

One of the circus hands had been stroking his chin. “I don’t know, but it was eating at some deer, saw it and my first thought was it had to be one of our lions or somethin’.” He scratched his head and laughed, “Put the thing out and me and Marco bound it, dragged it back and found it looked like this.”

Trowa crouched down to the cage slowly, even in the dark he knew this thing was different. Its bright eyes, down to its massive mouth and gangly legs. It smelled strange, a mix of blood and something musty, maybe herbal? 

When he got too close, the creature snapped at him and he fell back on his hands. He heard the warning growl of the lions behind him. He shivered, and took their warning to heart. “It’s not ours, we should call animal control.” 

The creature calmed, sliding back a little against the bars around it. It's body shook with each pant, and Trowa was sure there was a heat coming off in waves as he came closer again.

“It looks like a dog.” 

Trowa nodded, and grabbed his flashlight from his utility belt and shown the light at the creature. He saw the long arms, fur matted with blood, long thin claws scratched along the bottom of the cage. It sat awkwardly in the cage that was a bit too small for it, watching Trowa move the flashlight over it’s body. The arms were not in line with the four foot long legs, it could stand and probably very well. 

“I’m gonna go get on the phone, this thing is freaking me out.” 

“Leave me the gun,” he felt terrible asking for it, never in his life had he wanted that. But there was a growing fear that was taking over his empathetic nature. 

The hand did a double take and feeling the same confusion. He grabbed his gun from his back and held it out. “S-sure.” 

Trowa took the gun and watched the other dart off, he took a step towards the cage and caught the creature's attention. He still felt the warnings go off in his head. It told him over and over ‘you’re going to get bit’. He was still curious, he was still eager to find out what this thing was.

With the flashlight at its face, it remained unblinking as he edged closer. Its hot breath could be felt through the cool October air. With it a putrid smell, most likely the deer and whatever it had eaten before. The thing could probably eat twice its weight in food if allowed. If allowed much longer around the circus, it would have eaten one of them. Its eyes locked on him, waiting or biding its time. Trowa knew that this creature would have little problem against a wood and aluminum frame. And yet, it gave no indication of breaking out.

 

His hand was between the bars now, and he could hear the whine of the lions behind him. They knew this was a trap, and he knew it was a trap. 

His fingers slid over the muzzle of the creature, the triangular nose alone had been half the size of his palm. He stared into the moon-like eyes, and couldn't stop shaking. The heat that came from it’s body came off in waves. It was almost uncomfortable to touch it. It’s nose sniffed at the inside of his arm, and then licked his bare skin. He smiled, somewhat delighted at the personal achievement, petting a monster dog. 

“Trowa!” 

He jumped, and turned his head. 

Cathy had rushed towards him, her arm outstretched. Several others behind her with frantic faces and all screaming. 

Trowa’s head turned and two rows of teeth had opened up and began to snap down around his arm. 

First it caught his forearm and wrist, yanking him against the bars, where a claw then cut through the palm of his hand and upper arm, forcing his body down on his shoulder. He heard the sound of gunshots, normal guns. it was funny, he could tell who shot them, which gun was being shot, and when someone would run out. It shook its head, and his arm cracked near his shoulder. 

The creature let go of his arm, and screamed out a howl. It was finally ready to get out, and it slammed its body against the bars. It thrashed against the confines of the cage, its claws made short work of the wood and the weight of it bent the bars. The cage gave way, and it scrambled out and Trowa watched the massive creature bound off towards the forest line. 

Trowa watched the dark sky above him spin around as he was finally grabbed by multiple pairs of hands. Cathy was screaming his name, but the sound was being drowned out by the ringing in his ear. His body grew cold, and his blood felt like it burned as it drained out over his arm and hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	2. Healing Wounds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trowa wakes in the ICU, familiar faces come to check up on him. In his time of healing, Trowa isn't quite sure if he's really well, or if something more growing inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally got this chapter edited! I hope you're all ready for the real story to start!

 

 

                                                                  

Trowa couldn't move his right arm, it remained motionless and numb at his side. His left arm was cold and stung when he successfully moved it. When he finally opened his eyes, the dim room was only lit by the silenced tv, the couple monitors and the hall light shining in on him. The first living soul he saw was Catherine suddenly standing up and rushing to him.

“Trowa!” She held his head gently in her hands and kissed his head. “Oh thank god,” she whispered over and over, smoothing her hand over his face and letting tears fall into his hair and face.

“Cathy?” he whispered, his head had been fuzzy, his eyes traveled over the rest of the room beyond her form. He was in a hospital room, it had been decorated with various pumps and machines that beeped and. One side of his room was all glass, and on the other side of it was a nurse’s station with a full staff of pacing nurses. “What happened?” He still needed to ask.

Her smile dropped, her greyed features showed the fear now painted across it. “That thing,” she started. “It attacked you, what were you thinking trying to pet it?”

That’s right, he thought. Trowa’s eyes fell on his left hand, where the stinging had been, but found it unscathed save for an IV and a bandage to keep it on. His gaze fell on his other hand, finding a delicately wrapped appendage. He could see the multitude of stitches that spread across his arm and hand.

“Damn wolves,” she cursed.

It wasn’t a wolf, but it could have been had it been half the size and anatomically like a dog. He said nothing and slid back into his covers. He stared at the ceiling for a few minutes, listening to her banter on about how complicated it was to wait for the paramedics while they had to make sure he had all parts of his arm still intact. Her blouse still had blood stains on her sleeves.

With Cathy's gesture out the door, a nurse had came in, introducing himself with a scribbled out name on a whiteboard. He took Trowa’s vitals, explained who the doctor was, what they had done with his arm and how he’d need several blood tests to make sure that whatever had bitten him had nothing they’d need to worry about. He’d already passed the obvious rabies test with flying colors, and the nurse gave him an assuring smile and a promise he’d be out in a couple days.

They slipped him another dose of pain reliever, which pulsed through his arm and made his skin itch. Without a working right hand he had to push his mind away from the irritation. After a while he couldn't feel much and slipped into a effortless sleep.

He woke to the sound of knocking on glass, bringing him out of his drug induced sleep. He opened his eyes to the window like wall to his right side, and a pair of familiar faces stood on the other side. Wufei and Duo stood looking in through the door at him. Duo had his ever charismatic smile and a bouquet of flower in one hand. Wufei’s arms crossed and side-eyed the other.

Duo handed the flower to Cathy as soon as she let them in, his ever flirty smile in her direction, stating that they were more for her than Trowa as he wouldn't appreciate them as much as she would.

Cathy returned his sentiment with a pinch to the cheek and saying she’d give them some time alone to get some real food for Trowa.

Trowa lifted his left hand just a bit to wave after her.

“So do you wanna see a picture of what that thing did to you?” Duo asked as soon as the door closed, his hand had already reached and unlocked his phone.

Wufei shot him a look, “Maxwell, no one wants to see that.”

Trowa definitely did not want to see what his arm looked like prior to being sewn back together. “I’m good.”

Duo’s eyes rolled and he sat down. “What the fuck did this to you?” he asked. “Did you finally find an animal that hates your guts?”

Trowa mused, that was pretty much the best way to explain it. “I think it got spooked and attacked when the other’s showed up, but I touched it.”

Duo shook his head and crossed his legs, “Wow, Cathy told us it was a wolf, or something.”

Trowa shook his head, “It was bigger, maybe twice the size?” He tried to remember it, but his mind was still fuzzy on the details. He remembered the eyes, the fur, and how much pain he had been in. He glanced down at the the bed remote and moved his stiff arm to grab it.

Wufei bent over, pulling it up by the cord and handed it to him, “Here.”

Trowa gave him an appreciative smile and hit the button to raise the head of the bed more. “Has anyone else been by?” he asked, and immediately saw Duo’s face light up with a knowing smile.

“They weren’t letting anyone but Cathy in until you’d stabilized.” Wufei had found a place to sit finally and leaned on his palm and crossed his legs. “We saw Winner anxiously waiting around the hospital gardens, but when he saw us the first time we were by he rushed off.”

“Methinks he’s still flustered after what happened a few months ago,” Duo laughed. “He went from our fifth wheel to an awkward little shit.”

“When you’re calling him ‘fifth wheel’ and ‘little shit’, there’s probably a reason he’s avoiding us,” Wufei rolled his eyes, “We haven’t seen him since then.”

“He’ll come back around,” Duo glanced out at the nurses, his eyes transfixed on them for a few moments of awkward silence.

Trowa didn't expect Quatre to show up, but was glad that he was trying to get over what had happened months before. “If you see him downstairs tell him to come up.”

Duo nodded “I’ll try,” he said. His eyes had not come back to Trowa or Wufei.

Wufei stood up, “Maxwell, lets go, Trowa probably would like to sleep,” he said and stepped out towards the room door.

Trowa was glad that Wufei’s observance saved him from having to say it himself. He was floating and he was sure only one of his eyes had been open.

“Heh, yeah, Trowa looks pretty high right now.” Duo came across the room and tapped the IV bag and then patted Trowa’s chest. “You call if you need anything.”

Trowa nodded languidly, his eyes swam in their sockets, his head drifting from side to side. He didn't see them leave but between blinks they had gone. His eyes opened once again to find Cathy sitting and talking to the nurse again. She was smiling and seemed assured. He was happy to see her smiling again, he remembered how much she cried, the more rest, the more those memories had started to come back.

 

He was hot when he woke again. His pulse had been racing and he could hear his heart in his ears much louder than the steady beep of the IV machine. The room had changed, with four walls and a large window overlooking the city below. They had moved him to a more private room. His vision began to spin and he turned his head back and forth trying to find something to focus on.

Something cool fell over his forehead, and gentle fingers traced along his cheeks for only a second. He moaned, and closed his eyes at the soothing cold that brought down his sudden dizzy spell.

“Trowa?” He missed that voice, it had been so long.

His eyes fluttered open again, and Quatre’s concerned face came into view. Even in the dark Quatre seemed bright, like a star in the dark sky. He flushed, no wonder why his heart had been beating so violently, “Hey.”

“Are you ok? You started thrashing and sweating.” Quatre had been sitting at his side on the bed, leaned over him. “Do you need me to get a nurse?” he had started to move off the bed.

Trowa shook his head, his good hand had grabbed the blonde’s sweatshirt sleeve. “N-no.. I just want some w-water.”

Quatre nodded and grabbed the oversized plastic tumbler and helped Trowa drink. His face remained solemn, and when he had fallen back into his pillow Quatre set the drink to his side table.

Trowa thanked him and gave him a soft smile, which went unreturned. Trowa didn't mind though, he just enjoyed that Quatre had come to see him. “Where is Cathy?”

Quatre’s eyes darted away, “She went to get some rest back at the circus, I offered a hotel stay next door, but she said you’d be fine without her for the night.” He wrung his hands a bit, and glanced at the windows. “I’m sorry about your injury.”

“You don’t have to apologize Quatre,” he whispered, used to Quatre’s constant apologies, he missed them in the months they had been separated. The tips of his fingers had found Quatre’s and he saw the other stiffen.

 

Quatre had let a lot of stress get to him, and when a special demonstration event had come along, that stress had seemed to wear him thin. He’d gotten sick the night before, flu-like symptoms and his entire complexion had seemed to turn grey. He had gotten snappy, and a couple older diplomats had chastised his choice in… well everything. From not yet marrying some young heiress, to his choice in suit, to his still unruly blonde hair, then finally to his design choice for the mobile suit UI and design. The new suits were for working, and he was scoffed at for their unreliability in battle.

Trowa had been on security detail, and emotional support for his secret boyfriend. He watched the moment Quatre snapped and that stress had finally overwhelmed him. He lifted his foot and tipped the table holding the Winner Foundation charity ice sculpture over and watched it smash over the floor into the group of party goers.

Of course they chalked it up to being accidental, but after that, Quatre had shut down. Once the party ended, Quatre had destroyed the plans in a fit of frustration.

 

Quatre’s hand pulled away, cutting Trowa’s memory short of the occasion. “I know, but I’m well overdue for apologies.” Quatre’s eyes seemed to glitter with the promise of tears.

“Its ok,” Trowa knew what he was avoiding.

Quatre had ended their relationship that night four months before. The breakdown ended with a very curt, very quick and painless “I can’t see you anymore Trowa, I’m sorry.” Before Quatre stepped out of the doors and disappeared for two months.

Trowa smiled at him, trying to reach for him again, Quatre only needed to know that he wanted him still right? “I still lo-”

Quatre moved off the bed. “I’m sorry,” he said quickly and kept his back to Trowa as he he fished around his messenger bag. “The nurse came in earlier, and told me that you should be released tomorrow if the doctor comes by before he’s scheduled.”

Trowa’s shoulders fell, and his smile struggled. He still had to try and assure Quatre that there was still room there. “Quatre?”

“I sent Cathy a text message and let her know, she will probably be back in the morning, she didn't text back to me so I’m not sure if she has reception out there with all the trees.” Quatre had so blatantly ignored him as he rifled through his paperwork to find something seemingly important there.

“Quatre,” he said again, his tone turning stern.

The blonde stiffened, “Yes?” he whispered.

Trowa didn't know what to say, but felt the swell of pain shoot through his arm. “Go home and get some rest.”

Quatre’s face peered over his shoulder, and Trowa saw the flood of tears clinging to his eyelashes only for a moment before Quatre turned away again. “Have a good night Trowa, I hope that you’re well soon.”

 

They released him two days later, the doctor still wanted to make sure he wasn’t going to have another spike in temperature given it happened again the next morning when the nurse and Cathy were there. They had seemed to cease and they had unwrapped his arm around the stitches to make sure that the surface wasn’t harboring an infection.

The drive home was made in silence, Trowa was still growing somewhat anxious to return to the circus with that creature within distance.

Cathy seemed to read him, “They haven’t found it, they combed the entire forest.” She turned her head to smile at him for a second before returning her gaze to the road. “I wouldn't bring you back unless I knew for sure.”

He inwardly thanked her, but only nodded in response. His mind went to other issues, he’d not be able to use the hand for some time, working out was out of the question. He’d have to take some time off from working shows, and even maintenance.

She took his left hand, having glanced and saw him staring at his hand. She gave him an affectionate squeeze, and his mind stopped obsessing for a moment.

Trowa enjoyed the cool of her hand, he still felt the bit of heat from a fever, but he could push past the lethargy it brought with it. His fingers would get numb in places, and painful in others. He was told that he could lose feeling in parts of his hand if the nerves never repaired.

They arrived and everyone had eagerly been awaiting him with a nice dinner, some hot coffee and promises to pick up his work until he was better. Trowa felt happy to be home, even if he was growing more overwhelmed by the amount of people doting over him.

He slipped off, tired and growing hot and dizzy, he chose the path to his trailer via the cages. He had not seen what that thing did to the spare cage. When his eyes fell on it he could barely register what could have broken free. The metal was twisted in places, like it had been cheap aluminum. The claw marks were thicker than his own fingers, there were only a few animals that could be responsible. There were tufts of fur left behind by whatever it was, and he reached down with his left hand to pick up the biggest bit. It was soft, almost like silk and his stomach tightened, nothing like a bear or wolf’s coarse fur.

“Trowa?”

He jumped and a flash of light fell over him and he cursed lightly when he put down his bad hand to steady himself.

The voice had come closer and when Trowa’s eyes had adjusted some from the light he saw Quatre’s face as he crouched down to him, “What are you doing?”

“What are you doing here?” Trowa asked.

“Duo said that you were coming home tonight, I got a bit self conscious when I arrived and didn't want to answer a lot of questions.” Quatre had helped him up, and let go of his left hand to look away.

“Thank you for coming,” Trowa said, his eyes had went back to the cage. Though he tried to keep Quatre’s hand in his, the ghost of its feel stayed on his flesh. He missed that warmth.

“Is that what it did?” Quatre still didn't look, his paled expression was enough to tell how worried he was.

“Yes,” Trowa whispered. “I got off easy.”

“I’m glad.” Quatre extinguished the flashlight and turned with his back to Trowa. “I’m going to go, you should get some rest ok?”

He opened his mouth to ask Quatre to stay, but no words came out. All he could remember was the constant rejections he’d already endured the last few months. “Thank you,” he said instead.

Quatre shook his head, “Don’t thank me, I didn’t do anything.”

Trowa watched him go, and instead went to the cages to sit and think. Maybe caress the mane of an animal that didn't want to rip him up. Maybe confide in a companion that was going to stick around. He felt a strange sense of warning as he got closer. The lions had reared back, pressing close to the far edge of their cages. He crouched to the first cage. “Hey, whats up?” he whispered, and started to reach through the bars. A sense of alarm came over him and he pulled back. The lion bared its teeth and he backed up. “Ok… its ok.”

He gave up and went to his trailer, he had to switch hands to open the door and felt uncomfortable doing so. His trailer was just as he had left it, he dug his hand into his jacket pocket for the pills and sat them down on the counter. It was too early to take some, but the pain had returned. He took one, and got a water from the fridge and went to lay back down in bed. He hadn't been in it since right before it happened, and he missed the softness and familiar smell of his sheets compared to the sterilized hospital bedding.

His mind went to Quatre, he could send him a letter, that way he could read it and hear all the thoughts he had. He couldn't run away from a letter, but he could throw it away. Just like when he’d ignore his phone calls, his texts, his emails, and instant messages. Quatre could go back to avoiding him again. Trowa was just glad that he got to see him twice within a week for the first time in five months.

Eventually the thoughts and the medicine brought him sleep, but it also brought him fever dreams.

He woke again and again, his eyes opening and every part of his head felt disoriented, he could smell that mix of blood and herbs. His tongue felt dry against the roof of his mouth, and the sensation left him gasping and reaching for a glass of water. He was sure the fevers were over. Every bit of the room pulsed and waved about in his vision, sending him grasping for parts of his bed, there had to be an infection they overlooked.

One nightmare had envisioned him tearing into one of the lions, ripping into it’s body and he woke up vomiting. He grabbed his phone to call Cathy for help, but dropped it to the floor when a ringing hit his brain. He groaned and grabbed for the pill bottle, taking another and drowned himself in the glass of water that ended up half on his shirt.

 

When he woke again he was still damp with sweat, but beaming with energy. He rolled out of the bed and stood up with a good bounce in his step. He dressed and barely paid attention to his arm, the feeling was already coming back into his fingers. He mused at his great healing as some of the smaller scratches had been gone.

He was able to work just like before his accident, and after a few days his hand had regained a lot of the old strength it had before.

His healing had impressed the doctors, but Cathy joked about him being a super soldier. When the stitches came out, he barely twitched, and another cycle of blood tests were taken. Each test coming back a clean bill of health.

However not everything had returned back to normal, Trowa found that the lions had not gotten over his incident with the creature earlier that month. Cathy had to take over cleaning the cages and giving them their exercises.

Trowa sat in the middle of the cages, trying to re-accustom them to his presence. He had only glanced away from the lions when he heard Duo and Wufei’s voices coming from between two tents. He brought his attention back to the head lion, reaching out towards the bars with shaking fingers.

Its teeth bared and it let out a low, dangerous growl.

Wufei held out his hand, “They say that animals can become depressed or anxious, just like we can.”

Trowa looked up, his eyes dropping to his lap, to his hand. “I keep picturing teeth coming down around my wrist,” he whispered and took Wufei’s with his left and stood.

“I think you need to deal with your own fear before you fix theirs then.” Wufei leaned against the post from the canopy that protected the animals, his eyes falling on the lion in the cage. “He seems more afraid of you than traumatized. But what happened to you, may have not translated well to him.”

“Cathy says that it stressed them out,” Trowa closed his eyes, and he could hear the whines again, their warning. “They knew I was going to get hurt.”

“Have they found it yet?” Duo asked, he walked up with a soda in hand.

“No, it hasn't shown up since then.”

Duo grinned, “I was looking around the grounds, its unfortunate you guys lay out so much hay and tarp, if we could have gotten a footprint we could have matched it up.”

“No one is allowed into the woods or we’d search there, but the authorities suggested we should stay close to the tents or close up until it’s found. That if it was like most animals, it wont return knowing there’s danger.”

“See, I’d believe that, but this ain’t the first problem with a ‘strange creature’ prowling ‘round.” Duo already had his phone out and held it out to Wufei first, then Trowa. “There have been three deaths, one demolished beach side restaurant.”

“Maxwell,” Wufei moaned.

“Three deaths Wufei,” Duo repeated. “All mauling, and the boardwalk had a few restaurants sacked.” He laughed and clicked a picture and sized it up for them.

Trowa’s eyes narrowed on the image, it was blurred, somewhat illegible but the color was similar. “Kinda?”

“See, people kept talking about a large wolf like bear or vice versa running around,” Duo grinned.

“Maxwell….” Wufei warned again.

Trowa’s eyes panned between them, and he had a feeling that Wufei knew what Duo was getting to. “What is it Duo?”

“Werewolf.”

Trowa almost laughed.

Wufei groaned. “Do not get him started Trowa, he’s been on about it for days.”

“Don’t throw that shade at me Wufei, I’ve been doing extensive research.” Duo crossed his arms, sticking his nose in the air and turning away from them.

“He found some old archives of pre-AC movies and now thinks he’s an aficionado.”

Trowa half laughed, “I haven’t transformed into a wolf Duo, they did the tests.”

“Never shows up in rabies tests of course, besides when have you ever found a test that was made specifically for finding Werewolf DNA?” Duo rolled his eyes.

“Duo,” now Trowa was shaking his head. “I still haven’t changed.”

“The last full moon was the night after your attack, you were unconscious so its unlikely you would have shifted then, the next full moon is in a week and half.” Duo grinned. “If you turn into a wolf beast you owe me 200.”

“I don’t owe you anything, we didn't bet,” Trowa argued, his mind crossing over what shows he’d seen involving werewolves.

“Then let’s bet,” he said. “Say I’m right, even on the off chance this shit exists, and you hurt someone, like Cathy, or even Quatre. With me around, you’ll at least have some help.”

Wufei shot him a glare, “Low.”

Duo cringed, and looked away. “Still.”

“I wont hurt anyone, because it’s not real.” Trowa stood up and brushed his legs off.

Duo grinned, “Then you have nothing to lose right?”

“I don’t.” Trowa stared down at the hand extended to him, and he knew he was right. There was still that edging “what if” that plagued his mind. Duo’s reasoning was weak, and he knew there had to be an explanation. “Fine.” He took Duo’s hand.

“Don’t humor him Trowa,” Wufei said.

“You can even use that money to take Quatre out with,” Duo smiled. “How are you two doing, be-tee-dubs?”

Trowa sighed. “I saw him when I came home the first night.” He saw the concern in their faces, Duo’s grin had faded and Wufei was looking at the ground. “He just needs some time to think.”

“Listen, Quatre’s been busy, maybe you should wait for him to show up, and drag him to your trailer and not let him leave until he explains what that shit was about.” Duo grumbled.

“Because that would be kidnapping of a diplomat and Trowa would probably have his security detail knocking down his door.” Wufei was still clearly irritated. “Let Winner have his space, otherwise move on, I know its hard to process, but he was the one who called it off. As uncharacteristic of our sweet golden child that is, he had a reason. It was only inevitable that eventually he’d let that stress take him over.”

Trowa would normally throw a hell-fire look at anyone who would suggest that, but Wufei was logical, and he had a point. Quatre would either come around, or not. Quatre always had a reason, and Trowa wished he knew what that reason had been, but until the Sandrock Pilot came around, he had to wait.

Duo instead gave Wufei the cross look. “Always have to have that wrench don’t you?” he asked.

“I’m being realistic,” Wufei said.

“Well, I was talking about a good fu-“

“Duo,” Trowa cut him with a stern look.

“Riiiiigghht.”

They had left soon after that, the tension was growing with every minute and Trowa felt it had been suffocating him. Yes, he’d cut out that kind of talk about his and Quatre’s more intimate side of the relationship. Only now, he had been growing irritable with the occasional innocent need to hit Duo in the teeth.

 

Trowa didn't think of their bet, he barely even registered there had been anything wrong with him after his accident. He trusted tests and medical science and well… magic wasn’t real.

Five nights before the full moon he had been rubbing his scarred hand, there was some residual pain that came and went. He found himself staring at his hand, the metallic scars that twisted around. His hand seemed almost foreign to him now. His index finger even, like he’d been giving a different section of hand. He laughed at the strangeness of his index finger extending past his middle finger if only by a hair or two.

With his left hand he touched the puncture scars, little dots that were almost like stars spread across his tan skin. His hand felt to his chest and he stared at his phone now with his good hand. The lock screen an old picture of him and Quatre on the beach. He was stretched out next to Quatre who was scrunched up under the umbrella shade.

He closed his eyes and remembered the warm sun. They all had taken the trip and spent the time with Relena at her private home and beach lot. They remained under the beach canopy most of the day, avoiding the sunlight thanks to Quatre forgetting the sunblock. Trowa stayed by his side until the sun went down, they read together under the shade. Secretly kissing when the others were in the ocean. Once night came, they treaded the shoreline and sunk beneath the calm waves while the others grilled fish Wufei and Heero had caught.

He forced his eyes open and groaned. This was not how he was supposed to “wait or move on” by remembering sensations and feelings from so long before. The back of his hand fell over his face, phone still in it’s possession.

When Quatre ended the relationship, Trowa called seventeen times, leaving only twelve voicemails. He left “good morning”, “I miss you”, and “goodnight” messages with no reply. He would sleep on his bed, laptop plugged in next to him with the screen opened and sleep disabled.

He’d dream his phone would go off, and for four days he barely left the bedroom to eat or see the the sunlight. Eventually he took a shower, only to panic when his mind fabricated that his phone had gone off with the very specific ringtone. Checking impulsively, afraid that the mastery of technology would have failed him.

Some days he’d sleep and dream of being awake, and sometimes he’d dream that he’d wake to find Quatre in bed with him again, only to wake for real and remember how alone he really was.

But then he stopped, he gave up on waiting. He’d snapped out of his trance of unanswered texts or the voicemails he’d leave a few words with. He snapped out of his stagnation and started moving forward.

Quatre finally sent him a message back, a long, thorough email with his string of apologies, and self-admonition. Quatre didn't say he wanted Trowa back, Quatre didn't say they would talk again.

He tossed his phone across the bed and sat up, the thoughts had only motivated his frustration. The phone background had to change soon, he had to let go, it had already been four months. Four months was long enough for someone to de-stress, or even relax enough to reclaim a relationship right?

Did Quatre really fall out of love?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Next time:
> 
>  
> 
> “Huh?” Duo moaned. “How many teeth are you supposed to have?” 
> 
> “Twice that much Duo,” Trowa snapped, “Get over here now.”


	3. Full Moon Rising

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Duo and Wufei find Quatre coming out of Heero's apartment complex, and Trowa's illness has come back with a vengeance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Previously: After the attack Trowa awakens in his life without Quatre, Duo and Wufei are there to help him along.

Duo sipped at the last of his coffee in the passenger seat of Wufei’s jeep. He always mused as Wufei called it his ‘truck’, when it definitely wasn’t what Duo expected him to get. He jangled his coffee cup then set it down. 

“When did you become so obsessed with tracking Yuy like this?” Wufei suddenly asked. 

Duo would have said something, but he refrained. They didn't talk about Trowa and Quatre, and Duo wasnt sure if Wufei was harboring something, or he just really hated Quatre for what he did. “He’s being shady, I have to make sure he’s not being his accidental sociopath self ya’know?”

Wufei shook his head, “Accidental sociopath?” 

“Well, you know,” Duo started, chuckling some. “He sometimes does things that aren't actually for the good of human-kind and doesn't realize it.” 

“I think you need to stop using psychology terms when you don’t know their meaning.” Wufei sipped his hot tea. Duo had conned him into coming with the promise of just a late afternoon run to the all night coffee drive-thru and found out he wanted to make a stop to Apartment #13 to check and make sure Heero wasn’t building a bomb or something.

They didn't know which apartment was Heero’s, they just called it #13 because this was one of about twenty places Heero had generally kept in order to never be found. Only Duo was good enough to learn about 17 of them.

Wufei kept a pair of binoculars on the midsection of the building, one room in particular had a set of windows that never opened, but there was movement from time to time. “This is useless you know?” 

“I know, I know…” Duo kept his eyes locked on the building. “Hey, can I tell you something, I know you’re pretty close with Trowa and all…”

Wufei rolled his eyes, “Tell away.” Though he had a bad feeling, he cared.

“So, I’ve been looking at Quatre’s call logs.” 

“Are you serious?” Wufei’s eyes had come away from the binoculars, his ears ringing with attention.

“Shut up, he’s actually been in contact with Heero a lot,” Duo mumbled. “Do you think something is up?”

“Mobile suit - slash - gundam, up?” Wufei asked. “Or are they shacking up, up?”

Duo coughed, “Either I guess?” 

“Maybe, and no, because I don’t see Quatre trading down.” 

“Rude,” Duo laughed.

“You never worked out with Trowa.” 

“Is that a confession?”

“No, observation,” Wufei said, his tone unchanged. “Why do you think he dropped three thousand to build his own workout tent?” 

“Good point, but in comparison Heero isn’t that clingy.” Duo snuggled back into his seat and tapped the top of his coffee lid.

“Quatre is so insecure about himself he needs clingy, and Heero doesn't like how high profile Quatre is.” Wufei didn’t know why he had to justify this. 

“But…” Duo moved closer to the dashboard and narrowed his eyes.

“What?” Wufei snapped. 

His friend shot him a look and pointed down away from the building, “Quatre just came out of the apartment building. Zero One wont fucking tell us his damn cellphone number, and yet there’s blondie.” 

Wufei brought his binoculars down and looked where Duo had pointed. In the parking lot, in his trademark oversized jacket and white stretch car, Quatre had stepped to a car and then get in. “I’d say it was someone else, but that lavender jacket’s a dead giveaway.”

Duo gave him a look, knowing of the thoughts that were crossing in Wufei’s mind. “It’s been a month since he’s show his face to anyone, and he’s visiting and calling Heero on the regular?” 

Wufei didn't say anything, his eyes narrowed as the white car pulled around and passed by them. 

 

 

Trowa slipped into a fever the first morning, his hands hurt, and everything had ached. He tried to pass it off as food poisoning. Something he’d dealt with at least once before, but this had been more intense. He couldn't stand to hear sounds, the music that played outside made him feel like something was clawing at his skull. Drinking water was met with vomiting, but he was able to gorge himself on whatever Cathy brought. It seemed like eating was the only thing that kept his nausea at bay. It didn't ease the pain, and the need to strip down to his boxers because fabric seemed to have a million tiny needles when it brushed over his skin. 

He rejected a trip to the hospital, he just needed to take some pain killers, eat until the nausea went away and then just pass out. He joked lightly about being tranquilized but Cathy didn't find it as funny. 

Trowa had passed out a few times through the day. When waking he’d find his heart pounding and breath ragged. His eyes would roll back into his head and he’d struggle to find a focal point long enough to retain consciousness. He made the attempt to find his phone, any way to get ahold of Cathy quickly as his throat burned too much to scream.

Its place on his bed had been empty when he reached, he crawled when he had enough stamina to look around the bed. Finding it nowhere, he passed out again. His head hung over the edge of the bed as the dreams began.

Trowa woke again it had been his head swelling with pain from the sound of his pulse and the ringing in his ears. He had to get up and find someone to take him to the hospital, it didn't bother him to step outside in only his boxers. His body was melting from the inside out and the cold air helped immensely. His mind created images where his skin had pooled in some spots, on his arms and legs. His chest and neck had become veiny, pulsing with what seemed like a overflow of blood or something much more like magma. 

The grass felt divine on his bare feet, he wanted to crumble into the ground and find his calm there. His hands hit the ground and he tried to get up again. He needed to get to the hospital, had to find someone to take him. His heart would explode if it’s speedy beat kept going like this. Trowa scratched at his skin, and he kept his mind on the nice grass to offset the maddening itch. His finger tips felt damp as he continued, and he had to assure himself it was only sweat. He couldn't focus long enough to even look to make sure.

Again, in the dark of outside, under the stars and the full moon, Trowa blacked out. 

 

“What do you mean by all that?” Cathy’s voice broke through his subconscious. “We wouldn't let the lions out even if they were animatronic, there’s no way they went two miles just to kill a bunch of cattle.” 

“I’m just letting you know ma’am, that this happened last night and you lot are the only ones with big cats.” A male voice had pushed him further out of his fatigue. 

Trowa opened his eyes to a brilliant and dazzling light blue of the morning sky. 

“It sounds like you’re accusing us.” 

“If the shoe fits ma’am.” 

‘Way to make Cathy sound old’, Trowa thought, and laughed lightly. He turned his head and tried to move his aching body. The tops of other trailers disoriented him as he looked to find where he was. He was laid out, naked, dirty, and smelly on the roof of his trailer. 

“The lions were in their cages all night, as per law,” she said and Trowa heard her knocking on his trailer door. “My brother is the caretaker and I’ll even ask him.” 

He cursed and slowly turned over and slid open the skylight and crawled through. He had to find a pair of pants and open the door or Cathy would eventually just come in herself. Pants on finally, he reached for the door, his eyes falling on his fingers. His finger tips had become nail-less nubs. His breath hitched and he turned his hands over twice looking for where they had gone. He pulled up his pant legs and found even his toenails had been missing. He cursed again and the door jangled. “Coming!” he grabbed the door and as it swung open his hands dove into his pockets. 

“Trowa, finally! Tell his lovely farmer that you know that the lions were in their cages all… night…” Her voice trailed off at the end, staring at him with a mixture of concern and embarrassment.

Trowa nodded, “Yep.” 

“Go get a shower Trowa,” she had turned her head away and quickly shut the door. 

Trowa pulled his hands out of his pockets, still gone. His nail beds didn't even hurt, but it didn't change the fact that his nails, all twenty of them, had fallen out. He now had to go look at himself, he smelt terrible, but he could only imagine what he looked like. 

He had to do a double take, rub his eyes, before realizing what he had actually been looking at in the mirror. His hair was a mess, and he was covered from head to toe in dirt and grass, his eyes were bloodshot and he was sure he must have eaten a ton of dirt given the amount of dried mud around his mouth.

He didn't wait for the water to warm before hopping in, he scrubbed every inch. His stomach jumped into his throat when he saw the spiral of red fall into the drain and he searched for a open wound, but found nothing but the scars from before. He felt sick, and had to jump out of the shower to throw up. 

Whatever it had been that he had eaten in his stupor of fever and disorientation, it was not pleasant looking. He flushed to hide the sight of it, and held his head over the bowl for a few moments. 

Something from his mouth fell in, it slid down the pipe before he could catch it. His fingers reached past his lips to throw up more, but found something a bit more disturbing than missing fingernails. 

Missing teeth. 

His front teeth had remained, but his molars had fallen out, and possibly were mixed in with what he had already flushed. He stood and stretched at his lips and cheeks. He whimpered in fear, he had at most only a dozen remaining. His finger caught on the front ones and he saw the slice of skin open and bleed violently down his hand and arm. He cursed more, and grabbed a towel to soak up the blood and stop it’s flow. 

It stopped much faster than he anticipated. So he got back into the shower to again rinse more blood down the drain. He tested his front teeth, this time with extra care. None seemed to want to give way, so at least he could eat. His stomach growled angrily, he had just emptied it and already he was starving. He cursed over and over, he needed to go to the hospital. That thought brought fear, what if it was something critical? He felt fine other than the intense hunger, and the psychological pressure over losing his teeth and nails somehow overnight. 

He dressed and went back to searching for his phone. It had fallen off the bed during his fever induced sleep. He had to call the doctor, or someone, his mind kept going to Quatre but he shook his head. Quatre didn't need his frantic babbling about losing his teeth and nails. He had enough to stress about. 

He found his phone under the foot of his bed, and quickly skimmed through the contacts. Heero was out, that number was old and disconnected. He landed on Duo, Duo was always free and would keep this a secret, Trowa had enough on him to ensure it. 

The phone rang twice, then went to voicemail. So he called again, and again until finally a bleary voice came on the line. 

“Wha… Trowa what do you want?” 

“Get over here,” he said.

“Oh shit, what’s wrong?” Duo had woke with the tone of his voice. “You have a cold? You sound weird man.” 

“Well that’s what happens when you wake up with only a dozen of teeth.” 

“Huh?” Duo moaned. “How many teeth are you supposed to have?” 

“Twice that much Duo,” Trowa snapped, “Get over here now.” 

“Dude, I think I’m dreaming, you lost your teeth?” Duo’s skepticism made him want to break his phone in half, and he heard the plastic case creak under his fingers. 

“And I’ve lost my nails, I woke up naked on my roof, and I was covered in dirt and… I don’t know what else.” Trowa knew he sounded insane. The last of his sanity had already left him that morning upon waking.

“What the fuck?” Duo’s voice had been joined with shuffling and tripping on the other end, and Trowa waited. “Are you joking?” 

“No, I’m not, I smelt disgusting, and I don’t know if this is stress, the medication or…” 

“You’re a fucking werewolf.” 

“Duo, no.” He snapped. Trowa hated this joke already, and he wasn’t about to waste $200 on what should have been an easy bet. 

“Trowa, it’s stress, come on.” Trowa heard Duo’s jacket zipper and he tried to relax. “Quatre dumping you and then everything.” 

“I hope so, but my teeth aren't going to just grow back.” 

“Dude, use the $200 towards new teeth,” Duo said. “Besides, I feel pretty shitty about it, I’ve been stressing over Heero being shady as fuck.” 

Trowa sat down on his bed and laid down. “Heero?” 

“Yeah, he’s been hanging out at number 13, and then I see Quatre leaving his build- wait, fuck I wasn’t supposed to say that.” 

“What?” Trowa felt the very new and very violent desire to kill one of his comrades start to grow. His mind twisted as the silence grew. There was another crack, this time probably from his phone’s screen.

“Don’t start.” 

Trowa knew it was already too late, he’d never felt so angry. Heero had been M.I.A. for the last five months, Quatre breaks up with him just before then. Quatre’s stressed over something he doesn't want to talk about, and suddenly they both disappear. 

“Trowa, there’s no evidence, means there’s no proof, you got that?” Duo warned. 

Trowa didn't speak, the imagery was enough to render him completely hot. 

“Trowa, take it with a grain of salt, ok?” Duo’s voice was grating on his nerves, “Heero has Relena, he’s too easily annoyed by Quatre to do anything with him, whatever it is, it’s business.” 

Trowa nodded and finally released his breath. “Fine… hey, don’t worry about coming over.” 

 

Duo opened his mouth but only a click was heard on is end. “Damn,” he mumbled and hit another number.  
“Hey man, sorry I haven’t called in like forever, but Trowa is kinda going through some shit. I’m gonna head over and see if he’s ok.” he started. “But I know he’ll listen to you.” He finished and hit end. Duo hated to drag the ex into this situation, but he had a feeling that Quatre wouldn't respond. 

Duo was ready to throw up, he could hear the anger in Trowa’s silence. Falling to his next option, he quickly texted Wufei and let him know he was getting picked up. If Wufei was there, Trowa would maybe listen to reason about Quatre. There was a chance that Wufei would be able to form a reasonable explantation. 

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Wufei asked as soon as Duo came clean about the accidental reveal. 

“Yeah, it just slipped you know?” 

“No, I don’t, you’re terrible at keeping things to yourself. Is blackmail the only thing that shuts you up?” Wufei had buckled his seatbelt. 

“Dude, I’m sorry,” he said. “But its better that he’s on the same page right?”

“Or maybe give Winner the benefit of explaining himself?” Wufei asked, his annoyance had peaked. 

Duo drove in frustrated silence the entire way towards the countryside. He followed the signs to the circus, growing anxiety brewing in his stomach. Not far from the final turn Duo slid to a stop when the commotion of cop cars caught his attention. 

“What’s going on?” Wufei had asked, taking notice to the group of people in the middle of a small field. 

Duo climbed out of the car, he dropped down into the ditch and climbed up the other side and put his hands on the fence post. “Hey!” 

An older man turned his head and waved.

“What happened?” Duo yelled out, Wufei had come over with him, staring out over the pasture. What the people were peering at was indistinguishable to the two ex-pilots. 

The farmer strolled towards them, he furrowed his brow. “You two headed to that circus?” 

“Yep,” Duo said and pointed past the man. “What happened out there?” 

“One them lions got out and tore into my cattle last night.” The man turned, putting a hand over his brows and looking back at the mess. 

Knowing what it was, made the scene a bit more visible. The tall grass had a halo of red in some sections. Only those close enough could see the ripped up bits of cow carcass left behind. 

“How do you know it was the lions?” Wufei asked. 

“Vet came out, and said it had to be a big cat or bear, and they got the only big cats.” The man’s voice had risen in his frustration. 

Duo put up his hands. “No issues man, just asking questions.” 

“Sorry boys, but it’s costing me about $400 a hundredweight.” He took off his hat and struck his thigh with it before replacing it on his head. “And they wont own up to it.” 

Duo looked at Wufei who shook his head. “Haven’t you been hearing about what’s going on in the city though? I mean even at the circus last month the lion handler was attacked right?” 

“Which makes me think it even more, lions aren't domesticated animals, laws should have gone in years ago about live animal attractions,” he mumbled as he headed back towards the group when a cop had waved him on. 

Duo eyed Wufei, and grinned. “I wonder what Trowa had as a midnight snack?” 

Wufei punched his shoulder, “Get back in the car, lets go see.” 

 

Duo and Wufei stood over Trowa who sat on his bed with his hands out, “All gone,” 

“Shit,” Duo chortled, “Thats messed up man, do they even hurt?” 

“No, and that’s the strange part, not even my mouth hurts.” Trowa finally opened his mouth and pulled at his cheek on one side. 

Wufei made a sound. “Your gums aren't even swollen,” he said. “Have you called the doctor?” 

“No, I don’t want more tests, I just need to let my nails grow back.”

“And your teeth?” Wufei crossed his arms.

“I’ll go to the dentist,” Trowa said. 

“They’ll need a reason as to why you’ve lost all your teeth.” Wufei groaned. “Trowa, go to the doctor.”

“I’m with him man, you really gotta see a doc about this,” Duo said, “This is fucked.” Duo sat down next to him, and grinned. “So, what happened last night? You go and kill a bunch of cows?”

“I didn’t.” 

“We saw the field, apparently the farmer thinks the lions did it.” 

“I didn't let the lions out, they are trained to stay within distance of their cages, so even when we do let them out, we supervise them.” Trowa groaned, holding his head. 

“Then maybe that creature came back?” Wufei asked.

“Funny how last night was the first full moon of November,” Duo chimed in. 

“Shut up,” Trowa whispered. 

“It’s not the time for that Maxwell,” Wufei scolded, and turned his attention to Trowa, “I’m sorry that I didn’t grind it into his head more not to mention what we saw last night.” 

Trowa glanced up at him, his eyes turning dangerous. “Do you know what he was doing over there?” 

“No, and that means you cannot assume the worst.” Wufei matched his glare. “Winner and Yuy are the only ones who still actively work in the mobile suit field. There isn’t any reason for you to associate their relationship when we know Heero is still stalking Relena on occasion.” 

Trowa tried to relax, his heart had began to race. After a few seconds he had relaxed enough to just be depressed. “It still makes me wonder what he’s doing with Heero.” 

“Probably brooding,” Duo quipped. 

Wufei rolled his eyes, but gave a humored smile. “Possibly.” 

Trowa tried to laugh, “I’m just tired, I’ll deal with the teeth thing in the morning, hopefully my insurance will cover dentures.” He groaned, hating the sound of that. 

“Its ok, man, no one will judge.” Duo patted his shoulder. “Don’t worry about the bet, I’ll wire you the 200.” 

Trowa shook his head, “Thanks, but don’t worry about it.” 

Wufei grabbed Duo’s head, “He’ll be wiring that money, he wont get out of it,” he said. “We should go, I’m going to try and get an early night, and I still have laundry to do.” 

Duo shrugged, “And I’m his ride.” 

 

Unlike the night before Trowa had little in the way of sickness or body aches. The pressure was still there, in his joints, and the heat under his skin was unavoidable. Even sneaking a quick temperature check showed that he’d been running a fever. He barely noticed he had started to walk towards the forest.

Trowa reached to scratch at his arm and hissed when he felt his skin slice open. Glancing down he saw the trail of blood in the dim light run down his arm, and his now apparent nails soaked in it. His nails hadn't been the faintly transparent clear flesh, but even in the dark they had started black towards the cuticle but grew grey as it went down into a hard curved point. He stuffed his hands into his pockets after pushing his jacket sleeve down over the blood. 

His tongue twisted inside his mouth, and surely enough, weirdly shaped molars had been sticking through his gums. But through prior inspection, his front teeth between his canines broke when his tongue pressed against them completely dislodging. Either he was dying, or he was actually this… abomination.

Trowa walked for what felt like hours, eventually taking off his shoes and socks to feel the forest floor under his pained feet. He stumbled and pushed himself back up, the further he ran, the further he’d be from Cathy and his family at the circus. Trowa pushed his feet further than he had been in that forest. The smells of the forest were confusing to him, there was a rush of information hitting his brain with every intake of breath through his nose. His stomach churned in hunger. ‘There’s plenty to eat amongst the trees.’

No, he had to keep running, maybe he could find a cliff and throw himself off the edge. The pain in his mouth grew to the point where he had to keep his mouth open. He panted out, and a wave of nausea erupted from his stomach. He stopped to vomit, and it was like half of his insides had been went with his dinner from earlier. He mentally apologized to Cathy for it. What he didn't like the most was all the blood that had been accompanied with the food. His body was destroying itself. The pain started to come in waves, and Trowa was still trying to get further away. The forest looked the same everywhere he looked, and he was lost as much as he could hope. Though he knew the smells of the lions were still within a mile away. 

The sun was nearly set, when he felt that itch again, the fabric that touched him stung his skin. It came off easily, and he made sure to not rip or tear at it. If this was actually happening, he needed a change of clothes somewhere. 

He didn't want to believe this was happening, this frantic horror film fantasy come to life. His bones snapped and he let out a strangled cry that to him, sounded too much like a howl. Even though he still tried to run, he fell and landed face first into the ground below him. His fingers dug into the ground under him. All he could taste was dirt and blood. Trowa was close to tears as another wave of pain rocked through his body. He'd kill to be spared of this pain that brought another wave of sick out of him. Only now it was blood, bile coming out in heaves. 

He only wished that this time he could pass out, the pain brought him out of any attempt of closing his eyes and succumbing to unconsciousness. 

But eventually, it had grown too terrible that he stopped feeling parts of his body as everything started to shut down slowly. If he wasn't going to turn into a werewolf, he was definitely about to die.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Time:
> 
> He opened his eyes, a pale face looking down over him with oceanic eyes and pale blonde lashes came into view. “Quatre?” 
> 
> “I was worried about you,” he said and his eyes softened.


	4. Human Nature and Transformations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trowa has come to terms with what's going on, only now he needs the only two friends he has to help him through it, well.. scratch that, he only has Duo to help him out. Wufei decides to get to the bottom of Quatre's little change in demeanor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: animal death in this chapter, a growing werewolf has to eat right?

Suddenly everything was amazing, the itching had only subsided a little. Now feeling like a freshly peeling sunburn or feeling the sun on a new scar for the first time. Only now it was the wind running along his skin, brushing against what felt like a warm thick coat. The brandy colored fur over his arms was smooth, soft and he rolled along the grass of the forest floor. Getting adjusted to the feel of it. His head pulled up and he could smell everything for miles. He could still smell the lions, and for a moment he wanted to play with them, but decided against it. There were better things he could be doing. He needed to eat, he was ever so violently hungry. He padded along on two feet, randomly his hands would catch the ground and like an oversized dog he walked awkwardly along a trail that had been taken by something absolutely delicious. 

He stumbled, falling several times as he tried to get himself in enough of a run to track it down. On two feet he stood and balanced himself with one clawed hand on a tree. He could hear the sound of passing cars, the smell was weird and gross suddenly. Gasoline and tar couldn't be that noxious to his nose right? He headed towards it, the mix of aromas growing with every footstep.

When he found it, it was nearly dead, and it only took a moment of deliberation before he took the deer's neck and snapped it. It was merciful, and he wanted to eat it. He avoided the front where a huge gash had opened up from being struck by a car. Its fur ripping like cheap silk as he got to the meat of the animal. He ripped at the hind quarters and ate at the muscle and fat. Ignoring the passing cars, his body was crouched enough that he was going to be unrecognizable right? 

When a car slowed his head turned and quickly he took the carcass into his maw and dragged it back into the forest line.  He wasn’t about to share this kill with anyone, this venison was **his**. Truth be told, he’d have to maybe take up finding a place that sold it. It tore like bread, it’s gamey flavor delighted him. 

With one long arm Trowa ripped the hind quarters from the back legs, tossing the remnants away. 

He saw his hands, and a fear flooded over him. Long, thumbless and terrifying hands moved when his brain triggered the action. He panted out as panic ripped over him. The hair that covered his once tan skin, was deep, thick and a mix between his brown hair and this auburn color. He let out a howl and the claw fell to his head. But the scents drew him back, a new scent, something, strange, well fed… 

A light caught the corner of his eye, the passing cars. One of them had something coming, something familiar and delectable. 

He turned, his massive body coiling up and bounding towards the treeline next to the highway. The scent was coming, it was much closer now than it had been seconds before. 

He saw a vehicle, and it sparked a bit of familiarity. With one ginger step forward his feet touched pavement, and the car coming up to him slid to a frantic stop. He put one pawed hand on the front bumper, smashing it towards the ground as he crawled up the hood. 

The person inside quickly left the car and stepped backwards into the other lane.

He crouched down, ready to lunge at the human backing away, hand reaching towards him with palm facing him. He climbed down off the side of the car, inching towards the human. He couldn’t tell who this was, but the smell was familiar. 

“Trowa?” they said suddenly, and like a vice his body stiffened. 

Was that really his name? Was that who he was? He tried to remember himself, but all he could remember were the long claws, the misshapen feet. The fur and the newfound love of venison. He growled, but didnt move a muscle, his name had become a shackle around his neck that tied him to the ground. 

“Trowa, is that you?” the person asked again. There was some familiarity in their features. He couldn’t make out the color, everything was a weird muted and off in what seemed to be the right color.  He looked like every human he could imagine knowing, and being unable to differentiate drove him mad. 

He stared, the more this name had been thrown out, the tighter his restraints became. He growled at the other, urging them to be silent so he could break free and eat him. 

“Ok, you are Trowa, aren't you?”

He whined in response, feeling as if he were now suffocating thanks to the invisible vice around his throat.

“Damnit,” he shook his head, putting a hand over his mouth and seemed to process the situation. “Damnit… I knew it.”

Trowa really, really wanted to rip this person limb from limb. To hell with regrets like friendship. To hell with ten years of camaraderie. There was a pain that ravaged through his body, and he let out a whimper in admittance to it. Trowa collapsed slowly, clawing at the ground. 

“Trowa, do you know what you are?” the person asked. 

Trowa just wished he’d go away, he growled lowly in response. 

“I’m going to get in my car, and drive away and I’ll come see you in the morning ok? Try to make it back to your trailer, and we’ll talk.” They rounded the back of the car, and his eyes lost sight of the human. 

His ears perked up when the passenger door opened and closed, and the slight movement of the car at his side as the human crawled back to the driver seat. The window rolled down some over him and he could barely make out how far. 

“Don’t eat anyone,” He had said. 

Trowa growled, wishing he could tell the other ‘No, let me eat you, that’s what I want.’ but found no capability to form words outside his thoughts.

When the car was halfway out of his vision, the weight lifted off of his neck. He growled and followed the car, but soon enough it had been too far for him to track. It was far too late in the night for anyone else to be out on the road, and he really wanted to kill whoever that was. 

When he headed back towards what felt like his home, the sun had already began to bleach the sky a murky, yet pale color of yellow. His body slowed, he was tired, and hungry and it wore on his muscles and bones as parts of his strange body started to shed off. Whole chunks of flesh tore off as he walked closer towards the circus. He ripped away at the dying flesh around him. Only to find nearly perfect tan skin beneath. Soon the maw of what he had been had slid down off of his face, decaying quickly at his bare, mostly humanoid feet. 

Trowa remembered, he was home, he was human. But the memories of the night, the bloated stomach filled with deer meat made him nauseous. 

Soon he stood naked, at the edge of the tree line, staring at his trailer, but little to no strength to make it the rest of the way there. 

He collapsed to the ground, skin burning. He had to make it back into the trailer; Cathy couldn’t see him like this. No one needed to find him out there, naked, and covered in blood and dirt. 

 

 

It seemed like forever before he felt a cool hand on his shoulder. “Trowa?” 

He opened his eyes, a pale face looking down over him with oceanic eyes and pale blonde lashes. “Quatre?” 

“I was worried about you,” he said, and his eyes softened. 

Trowa blinked and looked around. 

“Hey buddy,” Duo and Wufei were sitting to the side, waiting in his room for him. 

Trowa moaned, “What happened?” 

“We found you passed out on your floor.” Duo laughed, “Did you go on some bender last night?” His eyes shifted away. 

Quatre got up and smoothed out his pants. “Duo, you told me Trowa has been sick,” 

“Yeah, yeah, I’m just joking.” 

Quatre glanced away, “Still, Trowa don’t overwork yourself ok?” He nodded his head. “I’m really sorry, I’m already late to a meeting this morning, I’ll come back later to check on you, please take care of him?” 

Wufei nodded, and they watched Quatre leave the trailer. His eyes remaining on the door long after it was closed. 

“What the hell Trowa?” Duo crossed his arms. “We get a call from Quatre that you’re not answering your door or phone and come by and break in to find you passed out between your bed and shower. “Poor Quatre about had a heart attack.” 

“I don’t remember coming inside this morning.” 

“What?” Wufei finally glanced back.

“Did… either of you talk to me last night?” Trowa rubbed his eyes and sat up. “On the road?”

“Nope, I stayed home after dropping off Wufei.” 

Wufei also shook his head, but his head went to the door. “Maybe Winner?” 

“Maybe?” Trowa didn't want to confess, but maybe Quatre saw him like that. He had to get help. “Duo, you were right,”

“Huh!? About what??” Duo’s excitement grew. 

“I think I really did get cursed, and I need help, because if Quatre saw me last night, like I was…” Trowa felt a swell of nausea, and he pushed past Duo and Wufei to the bathroom. He gagged and started to vomit. Something atrocious and somewhat furry was forced out of his throat. 

“Trowa?!” Duo had first come around the corner. 

Trowa had pulled down his lower jaw with one hand, and dug into the back of his throat with the other. He dug until he gripped a large clump of fur and bone. 

“Holy fuck, holy fuck,” Duo repeated, gagging himself at the sight of it as Trowa tossed it into the trash.

“Trowa?!” Wufei had pushed past Duo and helped Trowa up. “What is going on?” 

“Duo was right, I’ve become a werewolf, or something.” He moaned and stood on his feet. “I only remember collapsing outside the forest line, I shed it’s body off as the sun came up and then after that… I blacked out.” 

“Trowa, is this a joke?” Wufei bemoaned. 

“No, I don’t know if that stuff is still out there, but whoever I talked to last night, I just wanted to kill them.” He said. “I ate a fucking deer, I’ve probably pissed on more things last night than I have in my entire life.” 

Duo stifled a laugh, “Sorry, just imagery- still…” He took a deep breath. “Trowa, I was kinda joking, are you sure it wasn’t a hallucination?” 

“Is throwing up deer fur and bone a hallucination or do you need to look at it under a microscope Duo. My teeth came back, but they were black and sharp.” He grabbed the side of his cheek to show off the malformed teeth. 

“They look pretty normal now, but still fucked up that they came back after just falling out.” Duo reared back. “You just need a breath mint man.” 

Trowa turned to the mirror, and surely there were his normal teeth, in the same positions as before. Even the not so perfect teeth had the same position as they had for most of his life. 

“Before we left you seemed fine, you know, except the whole teeth and nail thing.” Duo crossed his arms, “So you then changed, and ran off and found a deer to eat, and then see, I’m guessing Quatre?” He waited for Trowa to nod before continuing. “Then you come back here, pass out, and somehow get yourself cleaned up enough to pass out again. 

Trowa nodded. “I remember my thoughts, how good deer meat was, and climbing on top of a car and my hands not being my hands.” 

“You sound like you’ve been hallucinating, did you take your pain killers last night?” Wufei asked. 

Trowa shook his head, “And I haven’t forever now.”

Duo shook his head, “The upchuck is one thing, if Quatre was the one last night to see you, why do you think he didn't say so?” 

“Out of fear? Winner did leave pretty quickly.” Wufei stepped out of the bathroom to sit on Trowa’s couch.

Trowa felt heavy as he walked after Duo and Wufei, did Quatre think even less of him now? “Stay here tonight, we’ll go to the forest and I’ll show you.” 

They had looks of apprehension written over their faces, but Wufei was the first to nod. “If this is true, did you see the other wolf?” 

Trowa shook his head, “I think I could smell him, but it was so faint. I was following so much last night, it was all overwhelming.” 

“Duo and I need to get some things to prepare then, including a tracker just in case.” Wufei explained and then stiffened. “I sound insane, this is insane. Trowa, you need to just go to the doctor.” 

“Come on, Wufei, you cant say this isn’t the least bit exciting then?” 

“Then you do it,” Wufei snapped. “Trowa, I think you need to see a doctor.” 

Trowa’s shoulders dropped. “If its not true, then I will, Duo will be my witness.” 

“Then leave me out, I’m gonna go talk to Winner instead.” Wufei stood from this seat and made his way to the front door to leave.

 

Wufei had not at all backed out of his idea of going to possibly the source of Trowa’s onslaught of emotional and mental spiral downward.

Quatre.

Wufei had to admit, he was sure that there had been maybe a sliver of probability that this whole werewolf business was true, but he wasn’t about to give Duo the benefit of the doubt. What was going on with Trowa had been subconscious, his attack had left him traumatized. It may have opened up a world of emotions in his dear friend. Wufei had never seen the look of rage in Trowa’s eyes like that. Not even Treize or Zechs had come close to that kind of look in his memory.

It was beyond animalistic; it was pure violence.

He groaned and turned the wheel to the right to take the exit onto the interstate. This was not animal, this was human emotion, boundless and real. Trowa was having a long, drawn out meltdown. Though Wufei had no intention of suggesting Winner come back, he was willing to deal with the blonde over the possibility of supernatural forces. 

Winner’s mansion was barely an hour away. One of many homes that Quatre liked to skip off to when Trowa was traveling. Like Heero, Quatre could afford several places all over the solar system. He slipped his phone out of his pocket and without looking he dialed Quatre’s private line. 

It rang, then went to voicemail.

He hit redial. It rang again, but like before it went straight to voicemail.

He glanced at the phone then back to the road, and hit redial again. 

“Hello?” Quatre’s somewhat bleary voice finally answered. “Wufei? Sorry I just got out of the shower.” 

“Good, then you’re home now?” Wufei asked, turning off the exit and then the road to Quatre’s estate.

“Y-yeah, but I’m about to leave.” 

 _‘Of course you are,_ ’ he scoffed aloud. “I wont take up your time, but we need to talk.”

“Sure, what’s up?”

“No, I’m pulling up to your house now, we talk in person.”

“Wufei, I’m kind of busy, can we do this tomorrow or Thursday?” Quatre asked.

“No. Today. it’s about Trowa,” he said, waiting for the other to reject him again. Taking his silence as affirmation, Wufei hung up and parked in the front drive. He hopped out and bounded up the stairs and opened the front double doors. “Winner?”

“Master Winner is getting dressed, please wait in the sitting room.” A gentleman came up from behind Wufei and gestured to a door to his right. 

“Fine,” Wufei dug his hands into his pockets and headed to the sitting room, but stood in wait.

“Can I get you anything, sir?” the man asked.

“No, I’m fine until Winner gets down here,” he waved the older man off.

Wufei waited in silence, the room was vacated by the older man finally and he reached behind his head and scratched at his scalp. He went over what he was going to ask in his head. Trying to muster up the anger that would finally get things set straight. Trowa was his friend, and as much as he didn't want to interfere, his hand had been forced. 

“Wufei?” Quatre’s soft voice had brought him out of his thoughts. He was dressed, ready to leave at a moment’s notice. Only for once his pale purple jacket had been replaced with a black one. The color was odd sight against Quatre’s normally pastel outfits. 

Wufei turned, noticing the change first. “New jacket?”

“Yeah, my purple one was messed up when I slipped and fell yesterday.” Quatre tugged at the coat. “This is all I have right now, bought it on a whim.” 

“I’m really not that interested,” Wufei dismissed the topic, “Are you sleeping with Hee-”

“No,” Quatre snapped, his face had dropped the normal lightness, and Wufei saw his jaw clench.

Wufei huffed and rolled his eyes. “That was easy.” 

“I know what you assume, I saw your car yesterday after visiting Heero at his apartment, and I know Duo has been looking into my phone calls, I’m not an idiot, I wrote the software he uses.” Quatre crossed his arms. “I don’t think that’s the only thing you’re here about, is it?” 

Wufei finally sat, resting his elbows on his knees. “Trowa’s in bad shape, Obviously I don’t care if you ever get back with him…” Wufei put up a hand. “I hope for his sake you two move on away from each other.” 

Quatre’s arms fell, and that irritation seemed to drain from his face, leaving him solemn and ashamed. 

“But I know that idiot still loves you enough to not care about logic or his emotional well being. Don't you think you’ve left well enough alone for too long?” he asked. “You never gave him a reason why, you bailed for two months, then reappeared and now, chummy with Heero?” 

“Heero and I are the only two who actually work with mobile suits, I cant exactly ask any of you three now can I?” Quatre asked. “You can assume whatever you wish Wufei, I’m telling the truth.” 

“I couldn’t care less, Winner.” Wufei snapped. “Trowa deserves the closure, you didn't see the face he made when he found out you’ve been traipsing with Heero behind everyone’s back.” 

“When did I ever belong solely to Trowa?” Quatre asked. “Behind everyone’s back? When was my personal business ever your concern Wufei?” For a moment there was a slight malevolence in Quatre’s eyes.

“I’m not saying that, where did I say that Winner?” Wufei asked. 

“I think you’re being a little over dramatic Wufei, blowing this whole situation with Trowa and I up like his being sick is because of me.” Quatre pulled the coat closer to his neck and began to button it. “I know you’re only doing this so I look bad and Trowa choses you as his next lover.”

Wufei’s ears began to ring, Quatre had never been one to push anyone’s buttons. Let alone his. He was reeling. “Don’t even think about spewing that shit, Winner. I at least care enough to go out of my way to help him, instead avoiding a harsh truth like you.” 

“The only harsh truth I’m avoiding is that I gave up my relationship with Trowa for the hundred of thousands of workers who depend on me to feed their families. Idealism doesn't change overnight Wufei. You can tell Trowa that if you want, paint me in whatever color you enjoy. I chose others over my own happiness.” 

“What bullshit.” Wufei was standing again and his feet carried him to the blonde who stood at his height. “What utter bullshit.” 

Quatre remained standing still, watching Wufei’s movement. “I don’t care what you consider to be justifiable, Wufei, I am leaving.” 

Wufei grabbed Quatre’s shoulder. “So you don’t care if Trowa dies?” 

Quatre had stopped at the touch, but didn't move to turn back to the other ex-pilot. For a moment he stood still and his head turned skyward. 

Wufei knew it was a front, this stoicism and trite anger was a facade. He empathized with Quatre, less so than Trowa. Quatre had the world on his shoulders, something he may never understand.

“Wufei, Trowa wont die,” Quatre finally whispered, he turned and smiled. “I don’t need to be blamed for something I did a few months ago. You don’t have accept it Wufei, but that doesn't mean you’re allowed to change it either.” 

 

 

Duo, on the other hand, seemed more prepared than he should have been. A quick run to a storage unit and he was back within the hour after leaving Trowa in his trailer.  He hopped out of the driver side door and cheerfully opened the trunk to reveal a plethora of supplies. Between rope, chains, a taser rod, a harpoon, a box of what Trowa knew were tranquilizers and the gun tucked in beside it. 

“I see you’re prepared to kill me,” Trowa whispered, craning his neck at the collection. 

“Dude, if half the things they say about werewolves are true, none of this shit is gonna work to kill you.” 

“Silver bullets?” Trowa asked.

Duo nodded appreciatively, “Hell yeah, you know something at least.” He bent over and reached deep into the back. “I had these silver pots, I hit a good score on a thing and got them. Last case scenario is we use these to put you out of your misery.” 

“I’ll do my best not to get to that point,” Trowa sighed. “What’s the plan?”

Duo reached up and closed the trunk, “Let’s level first, who bit you?” 

“Don’t know.” 

Duo groaned. “We find that out soon, probably not today because that’s what the next three weeks are for. Tonight is the last full moon so I’m anticipating you’ll either be at your strongest, or weakest. I’m gonna hold back and you find yourself a place in the woods and do your thing. We can do what Wufei suggested and stick you with a tracker and that way I can make sure you’re not close enough to hurt me, but I’m close enough to catch’a shot at you.” 

“Shot?” 

“Photographic evidence.” 

Trowa was hesitant, so he put on his best stoic face. “Duo, if you take a picture I want the only copy, do you understand?” 

Wufei reared back a little, “Got it, just don’t bite me and we’ll be solid.” 

“Deal, we don’t need three of us running around.” Trowa sat on the trunk hood. “Now that you brought up the other wolf, I can’t get it out of my mind who did it.” 

“Don’t sweat it, probably some random guy.” Duo laughed. “Or maybe someone we know?” 

“What about Heero?” Trowa asked. 

“It’s possible, he’s been AWOL for a while now.” Duo hopped up to fully sit on the trunk. “I’m guessing if it is him he’d be one nasty ass wolf.” 

“Who else?” 

“Well, Wufei?” Duo suggested. “He was right on board with helping and then suddenly he backed out, but that’s also just him being him. He’s as much as a chance as even Quatre being the other wolf.” 

Trowa nodded, “I don’t think it’s either of them, it could be anyone we know.” 

“I can see Quatre turning into a little yippy dog, maybe like a terrier or something?” Duo couldn’t help but laugh aloud. 

Trowa tried to hold back his laugh. “Wufei would be a doberman,” he added. 

“What are those one dogs? Chinese water dog?” Duo burst out laughing, “He’s gonna know I’m talking shit about him.”

“Chinese Crested, and be nice…” Trowa corrected and lightly hit Duo in the knee. “Unless we say that Heero gets to be a Shiba Inu.” 

Duo fell back and held his stomach with laughter. “Ok, back on track, sorry.”

“What if the other one shows up tonight?” Trowa asked. He finally regained his serious composure. 

“I’ll focus on sedating it, do your best not to get in the way, if you can actually control anything like that.” Duo sat up slowly and rested his arms on his knees. He reached up and ran a hand through his bangs. “You did say you wanted to kill whoever it was you talked to last night.”

“When they called me by name, it felt like I had hundred pound collar on,” Trowa said. “It may help if you call me by name. Though don’t put me harms way. I think that thing may want another shot at me.” 

“I mean, I could call out random names at it until it’s subdued.” Duo shrugged his shoulders. “That probably seems the best idea right?” 

“Yeah, we can use that.” Trowa rubbed his hands together and smiled. “Subdue it and wait for it to change back.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Time: 
> 
> Duo witnesses a horror none like he's seen in a movie.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Next chapter out soon!


End file.
